Usuario:Mariana Detri/Taller
Fernando Millán es una página que estoy creando. Voy a dar "publicar la página" que es la unica opción que me dan para conservar el trabajo hecho hasta ahora aunque aun le queda MUCHO para estar terminado. Sólo puedo trabajar a ratos debido a mis actividades diarias (trabajar en la huerta, cocinar, recoger a los niños del cole, etc. ) Espero que se guarde en mi pestaña Taller. Si no es asi, POR FAVOR no me lo borren, solo indíquenme donde sí guardarlo. Asi mismo recogeré de buen grado las recomendaciones que quieran darme. Fernando Millán (Villarrodrigo 1944) es un poeta experimental español activo en los campos de la poesía visual, el arte sonoro, los libros y poemas objeto, la poesía acción y la performance así como en la critica y análisis de las producciones estéticas del siglo XX. Reside en Madrid desde 1953 hasta 2007, fecha en la que vuelve a su localidad natal. Figura de referencia tanto de las neovanguardias artísticas como de la poesía experimental en todas sus formas (poesía textual, libros objeto, poesía visual, poemas objeto, iconopoesía, poesía acción, video-poesía, etc) en España, Europa y America Latina; tanto por su producción estética como por su protagonismo como promotor y teórico. Referencias En el periodo comprendido entre los años 1968 y 1975 tiene lugar en nuestro país el momento de mayor auge de la poesía experimental española. Una figura clave para comprender y estudiar este fenómeno literario es Fernando Millán (Jaén, 1944) cuya obra, en sus distintas facetas divulgadora y creativa, se ve contenida por un doble compromiso vanguardista, ético y social, donde la creatividad innovadora se involucra con el contexto histórico y social de su época, desde un pensamiento estético en el cual arte y vida se identifican Fernando Millán es otra figura clave de la poesía visual desde la década de los 60 hasta hoy en día. Millán (Jaen 1944) es importante también como difusor de la poesía experimental dando conferencias, participando en proyectos colectivos y por sus estudios críticos. Su intensísima labor artística a lo largo de varias décadas lo hace uno de los poetas españoles experimentales más originales. Incluso desde una perspectiva histórica, nos queda la incómoda sensación de que a la poesía experimental siempre le ha tocado ser el "patito feo" dentro del cuento del arte contemporáneo. Fernando Millán (Villarrodrigo, Jaén. 1944) una de las personalidades emblemáticas de la poesía experimental en España y fuera de nuestro país, puede aportar nuevas luces y sombras sobre esta singular relación. Millán es una figura clave para entender y conocer ese amplio, espacio de creación que se expande más allá de los estrictos límites del lenguaje poético, un paisaje mestizo, poliédrico y de fronteras difusas al que el mismo denomina 'territorio conceptual" y que integra prácticas poéticas tan diversas y variadas como la poesía visual, los poemasobjeto, la poesía de acción, la poesía sonora, la poesía concreta, la polipoesía, etc. Dentro de este complejo territorio, quizás sea la poesía visual, con su interrelación entre imagen y escritura, entre texto y plástica, el ámbito en el que Millán haya alcanzado sus mayores logros, tanto desde un punto de vista teórico como desde la propia creación. Biografía Fernando Millán nació en Villarrodrigo (Jaén) el 24 de agosto de 1944. A los 9 años residió en Madrid entre los meses de marzo y junio. Durante el verano volvió a Villarrodrigo y en el mes de septiembre marchó al vecino pueblo de Siles donde estuvo hasta el otoño del año siguiente (1954). Inició los estudios de bachillerato ese mismo año mientras trabajaba de “chico de los recados” en el colegio privado Modesto Lafuente de Madrid, ciudad en la que residiría hasta comienzos de los años ochenta. Alternando cursos en los que trabajaba y estudiaba con los que solo estudiaba, realizó el bachiller elemental. El bachiller superior lo estudió en el * Re-editado en Circulo de Estudios Bibliograficos y Exlibristicos. Colección Las patitas de la sombra. Madrid. 2004. ISBN 8460917436 * * Re-editado en Alianza Editorial. Colección Visor de poesía. Madrid. 2005. ISBN 9788475225814 * ISBN 8485137825 * ISBN 8473910400 * 2ª Edición: Editorial Amargord. Monografías de Abreojos, Madrid, 1993. 3º Edición: Ediciones La Bahia. Heras. 2012. ISBN 9788493919139 * * * 2ª Edición: Publicaciones Universidad de León. Colección Caligramas. 2016. ISBN 8497737504; ISBN 139788497737500 * ISBN 8488020155 * * * ISBN 846059680X * ISBN 8487115896 * Depósito legal J.20-2002 * * * ISBN 978-8493640583. ISAN 0000-0003-5418-0000-O-0000-0000-2. De este mismo libro hay una edición especial para para coleccionistas de 25 ejemplares. * ISBN 9788468631714. Versión electrónica ISBN 9788468631721 Artículos de Crítica y Análisis (una selección) * La poesie nouvelle en Espagne. Revista Vers Univers, nº 6, Amberes 1966. (texto en francés) * Manifiesto mayo 68. Revista “Labris”, Amberes, septiembre de 1969.(texto en neerlandés) * Manifiesto N.O. Revista “Labris”, Amberes, septiembre de 1969.(texto en neerlandés) * Poëzie-groep N.O. Revista “Labris”, Amberes, diciembre de 1969. (texto en neerlandés) * Prólogo del libro Poemas de Tristán Tzara, Colección Visor de Poesía, nº 2, Madrid, 1969. * Hacia una lengua supranacional. Diario Madrid, Madrid, 6 de mayo de 1970. * Un año en la vida del grupo N.O. Poesía concreta en España. Revista universitaria de información nacional Anue, nº 9, Madrid, 1971. Págs. 34-35. * La poesía experimental y su método. Revista El Urogallo, año III, nº 19, Madrid, Enero-Febrero de 1973. Págs. 45-47. * Cirlot, Poeta. Revista Artesa, nº 20. Burgos, Noviembre, 1973. * La vanguardia como exilio. Revista Artesa, nº 23, Burgos, octubre de 1974. Págs. 9-20. * Tzara, poeta. Prólogo del libro El hombre aproximativo. Colección Visor de poesía. Nº 55, Madrid 1975. * De la poesía experimental a la escritura en libertad. Prólogo del libro La escritura en libertad, Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 1975. * Una escritura sincrética. Prólogo del libro Mitogramas. Colección Beltenebros de libros de Poesía, Ediciones Turner, Madrid, 1978. * Ejercicios para una escritura no pobre. Prólogo del libro Prosae Colección Metáphora., Editorial Garsi. Madrid. 1980. * Poesía experimental en España, Revista Camp del´arpa, nº 86, Barcelona. abril de 1981. * El poder, el poder que nace del lenguaje. entrevista a Decio Pignatari, revista Metáphora, nº 1. Madrid. 1981. págs. 59-73. * Poesía y post-experimentalismo en Poesía experimental en España, colección Cuadernos de Escritura. Editorial Información y Ediciones. Madrid, 1993 * Para leer a José Luis Castillejo en Poesía experimental en España, colección Cuadernos de Escritura, Editorial Información y Ediciones, Madrid, 1993. * Felipe Boso y el espíritu de la letra. Prólogo del libro Los poemas concretos de Felipe Boso. edita La Fábrica. Arte Contemporáneo. Abarca de Campos (Palencia). 1994. Puede descargarse http://www.waikato.ac.nz/fass/experimentalpoetics/2010/EXP%202010%20Apunte%20de%20Felipe%20Boso.pdf y puede leerse on-line http://studylib.es/doc/7668869/apunte-de-felipe-boso * A propósito de una posible poética. Revista “Ínsula”, nº 603-604, Madrid, marzo-abril de 1997. * Il territorio concettuale e la poesía sperimentale in Spagna. Catálogo Poesia Totale. 1897-1997: Dal colpo di dadi alla. Palazzo della Ragione. Mantua, Italia, 1998. (texto en italiano) * La utopía al alcance de la inmensa minoría en Boletín de Fernando Serrano. Galería de Arte, nº 29, Huelva, abril/mayo de 1999. * Poesía Visual: Maximalismo en La palabra imaginada (Compendio de poesía visual española). Delegación de Cultura del Ayuntamiento de Don Benito, Badajoz, 1999. * El poema objeto y el objeto del poema. Prólogo del libro Peccata minuta, de Antonio Gómez. Editora Regional de Extremadura. Mérida 2000. Puede leerse on-line aquí * Campal, Boso, Castillejo. Writing as idea and transgression. Catálogo de PROPOSTA. Festival Internacional de poesies-polipoesies. Centro de Cultura Contemporánea de Barcelona. Barcelona del 13 al 16 de diciembre del 2000. (texto en catalán, español e inglés). versión on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner51/millan.html y http://www.merzmail.net/laescritura.htm * Poesía experimental y arte conceptual. Revista Cuadernos Hispanoamericanos nº 608. Madrid. febrero 2001. Puede leerse on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner50/millan.html * Apuntes sobre la década de los setenta: Poesía, transgresión, vanguardia y experimentalismo en Los setenta. Una década multicolor. Fundación Botín, Santander 2001. * Notizen für eine Geschichte des Künstlerbuchs des Objektbuchs und des Bch-kunstwerks in Spanien (1965-1990). Catálogo de la exposición Printed in Spain. Neuen Museum Weserburg. Bremen. junio 2001.(texto en alemán y español)ISBN 3-89770-174-X Puede leerse su versión en español Para Una Historia De El Libro De Artista, El Libro Objeto, Y El Libro-Obra-De-Arte En España (1965-1990) http://www.escaner.cl/escaner47/articulo.htm * La poesía textual de José María de Montells. Prólogo del libro La cabeza contra el muro y otros poemas. Biblioteca Golpe de Dados. Libros del innombrable. Zaragoza. 2002. * Juan Hidalgo y el arte de acción. Diario El Observador, Madrid 28 de noviembre de 2002. * María A. A. y el cuerpo del arte. Edición en CD. Monografías de Arte, Facultad de Bellas Artes, Sevilla. 2002. * Los géneros en el territorio conceptual. El poema objeto y el objeto del problema. Revista Escáner nº 48, Santiago de Chile, marzo 2003. Ver on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner48/millan.html * Tachar o tener. Epílogo de La depresión en España para descarriados, profesores alemanes, críticos no venales, historiadores independientes (¿?) y otros reflexivos introvertidos. Revista Escáner nº 49, Santiago de Chile abril 2003. Ver on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner49/millan.html * Abstracción y materialización como proceso. Poesía Experimental Y Arte Conceptual En España. Revista Escáner nº 50, Santiago de Chile mayo 2003. Versión on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner50/millan.html * La poesía al alcance de todos. Creatividad Frente A Trascendencia. Revista Escáner nº 53, Santiago de Chile, agosto 2003. Versión on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner53/millan.html * El grupo N.O. y las neo-vanguardias en España. Revista Phayum nº 11, Benicarló marzo 2004. * Pensamiento visual, comunicación de masas y experimentación. Una Poesía Global. Revista Escáner nº 60, Santiago de Chile, abril 2004. Versión on-line http://www.escaner.cl/escaner60/millan.html * Presentación Frente A Representación: El arte de acción. Texto de la conferencia. Catalogo de Chamalle X. Jornadas de Arte de Acción de la Facultad de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Vigo. Universidad de Vigo. 2007. Puede leerse on line y desargar http://chamalle.webs.uvigo.es/documentos/txt2007_fernando_millan_es.pdf * Utopía, transgresión, neovanguardia y radicalismo. En el catálogo: Escrito está. Poesía experimental en España. Artium. Centro Museo Vasco de Arte contemporáneo, Vitoria 2009. Puede verse on-line http://studylib.es/doc/4523166/artium Bibliografía sobre Fernando Millán (una selección) * Almazán, Francisco. Experimentalismo poético N.O., Revista Triunfo, Madrid, mayo 1971. * Alvarez Fernández, Miguel. Itinerario nº 3. Maestros de la poesía sonora en España: Fernando Millán. El Compositor Habla Revista de periodismo musical y difusión de la Creación Contemporánea. Septiembre 2013. http://www.elcompositorhabla.com/es/itinerario-3.zhtm. * Azpeitia. Exposición de poesía visual, Diario Heraldo de Aragón, Aragón, 21 de mayo de 1969. * Bamaniego, Fernando. Primera antología española de poesía “concreta”, “visual”, “fónica”, “cibernética”,.... Diario Informaciones. Madrid, 1 de diciembre de 1975. * Barber, Llorenç/ Palacios, Monserrat. La mosca tras la oreja. Capitulo De la música experimental al arte sonoro en España. Ediciones y publicaciones Autor. Edita Fundación Autor de la Soc. Gral. de autores de España. Madrid. 2009. * Boso, Felipe. El proceso de absolutización del lenguaje en España. Revista Poesía Hispánica. nº 240, Madrid, 1972. * Boso, Felipe. La poesía experimental en España. Revista Imagen. nº 83, Caracas (Venezuela), 15-31 de julio de 1973. * Boso, Felipe. Dos poetas experimentales españoles en Alemania. Boletín del Departamento de Prensa e Información, Gobierno de la República Federal de Alemania, nº 4, año XX, Bonn, 26 de enero de 1973. * Boso, Felipe. Poesía concreta, nueva poesía. Revista Fablas. nº 40. Las Palmas de Gran Canaria. marzo de 1973. * Boso, Felipe, y Bada, Ricardo. Ein Schiff Aus Wasser Spanische Literatur von heute. Editorial Kiepenheuer & Witsch. Munich. 1981. - Cáceres, Jose Antonio.,Crítica del libro “Textos y antitextos”, Revista “Tam Tam”, nº 10/11/12, Torino, (italia) 1975. - Calvo Serraller. Francisco, España: medio siglo de arte de vanguardia, (tomo II), Fundación Santillana, Madrid, 1985. - Celis, Mary Carmen de, Los mitogramas de Fernando Millán, periodico “Diario de Barcelona”, Barcelona, 10 de mayo de 1979. -Cortés Vega, César, Tachar el organismo. Notas sobre el tachismo literario de Fernando Millán. Revista Nota al pie. Universidad Autónoma, Mexico. En http://notaalpie.org/2011/vigilia-bit-4. - Cózar, Rafael de, Poesía experimental en España. Algunas notas introductorias. Revista CANENTE nº 6. Málaga, noviembre 1989. (paginas 155-225) - Cuesta, José Luis, Sobre el grupo N.O., Diario “Primera página”, Alicante, 28 de enero de 1971. - Dominguez Rey, Antonio, Escritura y vanguardia, Diario “El Independiente”, Madrid, 28 de febrero de 1991. - Escofet, Eduard, Fernando Millán, i alguna cosa així com un cos. Diario “Avui”, Barcelona 25 de enero de 2001. (V Cultura) - Escoffet, Eduard, Fernando Millán y algo así como un cuerpo. Prólogo de “Ideogramas, emblemas y mitogramas”, Instituto de Estudios Giennenses, Jaén 2002 - Fernández Serrato. Juan Carlos, “Del funcionamiento discursivo de la poesía concreto-visual en España”. Actas del Simposio Internacional de la A.A.S., Universidad de Almería, Almería 1995. - Fernández Serrato, Juan Carlos: La poesía experimental en España. Algunas conclusiones”. Portal de interne Mundo poesía. http://members.fortunecity.es/mundopoesia/articulos/poesiaexperimentalenespana.htm - Fernández Serrato, Juan Carlos, ¿Cómo se lee un poema visual?. Retórica y poética del Experimentalismo español. Ediciones Alfar, Sevilla 2003. - Fernández Serrato, Juan Carlos, La vanguardia después de la vanguardia. Prólogo del libro Poemas N.O., de Fernando Millán, colección caligramas, Universidad de León, León 2016. - Lanz , Juan José, La poesía experimental en España: historia y reflexión teórica, revista “Iberoamericana”, 16, Jahrgang (1992) Nr. 1 (45), Hamburgo 1992. - Lanz, Juan José. “Antología de la poesía española. 1960-1975", Colección Austral, Espasa, Madrid, 1997. - Lanz, Juan José, La Poesía,, tomo 8/1: Santos Sanz Villanueva, “Época Contemporánea Historia y Crítica de la Literatura Española a: 1939-1975", primer suplemento, Editorial Crítica, Barcelona, 1999. - Llorente, Juan, Fernando Millán, en la experimentación poética, Diario “Pueblo”, Madrid, 27 de enero de 1971. - López Fernández, Laura, Un acercamiento a la poesía visual en España: Julio Campal y Fernando Millán, revista ESPECULO nº 18, Madrid, julio 2001. http://www.ucm.es/info/especulo/numero18/campal_m.html - López Fernández, Laura, Experimental Poetry in Spain, revista CORNER nº 5, noviembre 2001. http://www.cornermag.org/corner05/page08.htm - López Fernández, Laura, Entrevista a Fernando Millán. Revista Ciberletras nº 6 http://www.lehman.cuny.edu/ciberletras/v06/lopezfernandez.html - López Fernández, Laura, Una experiencia artística radical: Fernando Millán y el proceso de la tachadura. Agulha, revista e cultura, nº 26, Fortaleza, Sao Paulo, julio 2002. http://www.agulha.nom.br/ag26millan.htm - Marco, Joaquín, ¿Otra poesía?. ¿Otra estética?, Diario “La Vanguardia Española”, Barcelona, 13 de noviembre de 1975. -Melo e Castro, E.M. de, Poesía de vanguardia en Espanha, Periodico “Diario de Lisboa”, Lisboa, 18 de marzo de 1971. -Millán Domínguez, Blanca. Poesía visual en España. Col. Ensayo. Información y Producciones s l. Colmenar Viejo, 1999. -Millán Domínguez, Blanca. Las escrituras materiales de Fernando Millán. Catálogo de la exposición “Fernando Millán”, Salas de Exposiciones, Diputación Provincial de Jaén, del 12 de febrero al 10 de marzo, Jaén 2002. - Millán Domínguez, Blanca, La búsqueda de la poesía total. En: Poesía expandida, Fernando Millán, Galería Weber-Lutgen, Sevilla 2012. -Miralles, Francesc, Fernando Millán. Haikús para los ojos o escrituras sincréticas. Diario “La Vanguardia”, Barcelona 2 de febrero de 2001. (Pag 15) -Miranda, Julio E., Una nueva etapa, Diario “Madrid”, Madrid, 24 de febrero de 1971. -Miranda, Julio E., Poesía concreta española: jalones de una aventura, Revista “Cuadernos Hispanoamericanos”, nº 273, Madrid, marzo de 1973 -Miranda, Julio E., Poesía concreta española ¿una nueva etapa?. Revista IMAGEN, año II 31 octubre/noviembre, Caracas (Venezuela) 1972. Pagina 71. -Mondéjar, Publio L., “A propósito del “anillo del cocodrilo”, Revista “Criba”, nº 39, Madrid, 6 de marzo de 1971. -Morales Prado, Félix, Poesía experimental española. Editorial Marenostrum, Madrid 2004. -Navarro, Mariano, “Vanguardias ante el siglo XXI”, Diario El Mundo, Madrid, 7 de febrero de 1999. -Obiols, I., “Conciliábulo de poetas”, Diario El País, Barcelona, 19 de agosto de 1999. -Perfetti, Michele, L´aria di montagna giova agli sperimentalisti. Al secondo incontro internazionale d´avanguardia “Parole sui muri”, periodico “Corriere del Giorno”, Tarento (italia) 11 de agosto de 1968. -Perfetti, Michele, Este protervo zas, periodico “Corriere del Giorno”, Tarento, 1969. -Perfetti, Michele, Una testa di ponte della poesia internazionale d´avanguardia, Periódico “Corriere del Giorno”, 28 de junio de 1969. -Perfetti, Michele, La poesía d´avanguardia in Spagna, Periódico “Corriere del Giorno”, Tarento, 1970. -Perfetti, Michele, Textos y antitextos, Periódico “Corriere del Giorno”, Tarento, 1971. -Perfetti, Michele, La poesía visiva é solo se stessa, Periódico “Corriere del Giorno”, Tarento, 30 de diciembre de 1975. -Rubio, Fanny; Falcó, José Luis, Poesía española contemporanea (1939-1979), Editorial Alhambra, Madrid, 1981 -Sanz Villanueva, Santos, Historia de la literatura española. tomo 6/2. Literatura actual, editorial Ariel, Barcelona, 1984. (Segunda edición de 1994) -Sarmiento, José Antonio, La otra escritura. La poesía experimental española, Publicaciones Universidad Castilla- La Mancha, Cuenca, 1990. -Solt, Mary Ellen, Concrete poetry: a world view. Indiana University Press, Bloomington, (Indiana) 1968 en web parte - Spatola, Adriano, Verso la poesía totale. Rumma editore, Salerno 1969. - Spatola, Adriano, Verso la poesía totale. Paravia, Torino 1978. (2ª edición revisada). - Spatola, Adriano, Toward total poetry. Otis books/Seismicity editions, Los Angeles 2008. -Thurmann-Jajes, Anne, Printed in Spain. En: http://www.nmwb.de/x_ausst /a_pris/zkat/ 3_text1.htm -Urbano, Manuel, La escritura en Libertad. Un libro fundamental para el nuevo concepto de arte y poesía,periodoco ”Diario de Jaén”, Jaén, 1975. -Villán, Javier, Experimentación + imaginación + soledad x vida - artistamítico x vida = Poesía N.O., Diario “Arriba”, Madrid, 21 de abril de 1971. -Villar, Arturo del, La poesía experimental en España, Revista “Arbor”, nº 330, Madrid, junio de 1973. -Virtanen, Ricardo, La poesía experimental: concretismo y otras vías. En: Hitos y señas. (1966-1996). Antología crítica de poesía en castellano. Colección Hermes, Ediciones del Laberinto SL, Madrid 2001 (paginas 47-57) -Virtanen, Ricardo, “Fernando Millán: Mitogramas; representatividad, simbología e iconicidad en los ámbitos visual y espacial”. Revista Texturas nº 12, Vitoria 2002. (paginas 14-21) -Zapater, Alfonso, “Clausura de las Jornadas Poéticas de Vanguardia”, Diario Heraldo de Aragón, Zaragoza, 24 de mayo de 1969 Enlaces externos * Los Libros de Fernando Millán Espacio de comentario de libros leidos por el autor. * Entrevista en Cervantes T.V. Fernando Millán, poeta visual, habla desde Berlín para Cervantes TV sobre su obra, la imbricación de la poesía visual en la sociedad actual, la relación de esta con el arte sonoro y los elementos de los que se sirve cada una de estas disciplinas. Menciona además sus textchones, sus textos tachados, y su obra La depresión en España. 20 de agosto de 2012. * Conferencia en Cervantes T.V. Encuentro con Fernando Millán y Chema de Francisco 25 de marzo de 2009. Conferencia realizada en torno a la exposición «Escrituras en libertad», en la sede de Madrid del Instituto Cervantes. En este segundo encuentro se contó con la presencia del crítico de arte Chema de Francisco y del historiador de arte Fernando Millán. En la exposición los ponentes presentaron su obra y dialogaron entre sí al tiempo que debatieron sobre el estado de la poesía experimental dentro del panorama actual. *Visita guiada del comisario Fernando Millán a la exposición "Escrito está. Poesía experimental en España (1963-1984)". Producida por ARTIUM (Vitoria-Gasteiz) y Museo Patio Herreriano (Valladolid), con el patrocinio del Ministerio de Cultura. año 2009. * "Sobre triunfo y fracaso en poesía". por Miguel Cereceda. Revista "Artes y Cosas". 28 marzo 2016 Vease También *Categoría:Vanguardismo *Categoría:Arte Moderno *Poes%C3%ADa_visual